Sakura, What Have We Done
by sakura1258
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke get in a epic fight to the death? What happens when Sakura is caught up between it and tries to stop them? Find out in this story!


Sakura, What have we done.

By: Sakura1258

Chapter 1: What Have We Done.

"NARUTO!!!" Somebody screams in the distance. "RASENGAN!!" "CHIDORI!!" "NARUTO! SASUKE!!NOOOO!" You see a blinding light and you hear the sound of fists clashing. You see Naruto go flying and crashing into a rockwall. Sasuke goes flying into a waterfall. Sasuke slowly climbs up from the water and tries to stand up. Naruto also starts moving: his whole body covered with an orange and red chakra. Sakura drops to her knees, frightened because her two best friends were fighting to the death. Naruto charges at Sasuke, full speed. The Nine Tailed Fox controlling his speed and strength. Sasuke activates his Curseseal level 2 and flies at Naruto. "NARUTO!" "SASUKE!" Sakura gets up and runs between them. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes both widen, but neither of them could stop their attacks. Sakura cringed as Naruto's hand went straight through her stomache and out her back while Sasuke's hand went through her upperback and out of her chest. Sasuke and Naruto both look at eachother in absolute horror. Sakura hugs Naruto. "Naruto...please stop fighting..." She turns her head towards Sasuke. "Sasuke...I love you...for me...once stop...this." Sakura coughs up blood as both of them remove their hands. Sasuke lays her on the ground softly. She reaches up and strokes his face. "I'm so glad...I got to see you....one...last time..." He holds her hand tightly. "SAKURA! NO! STAY WITH ME! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Sasuke says crying. "I'm sorry...I love you..." And she slowly starts to loose her vision. "SAKURA!? NO!" Sasuke screams. Sakura slowly closes her eyes. Naruto puts his hands on her wounds, trying to heal her. "Sasuke....It's not working!" "Try harder!...Please Naruto. I can't loose her. Not after all this..." Naruto looks at Sasuke sadly. He starts crying. "Sasuke...she's gone!" Naruto cries his heart out over his now lost love. Sasuke pounds on the ground next to Sakura, his eyes full Sharingan from anger. "Sasuke...she's gone...SAKURA'S GONE!!!" He cries out, laying over her body while Sasuke looked down at the ground. "God Naruto...what have we done..." Sasuke says through tears. Naruto picks up her body and holds her in his arms. "Sakura...I'm so sorry...I tried to stop the attack..." He holds her limp body, crying as he hugged her. He then bent down and lightly kissed her now cold lips. Sasuke watched the whole thing. "Naruto really does love her...He's loved her all along. He deserves her..." Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto turns to Sasuke, his eyes still watery. "Sasuke...we need to go...back to Konoha...and tell Tsunade..." "Ok..." They start to walk back to the Leaf Village. Naruto and Sasuke walk into Tsunade's office. Tsunade looks up surprised. "Naruto? SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK?!" She then spots Sakura in Naruto's arms. Her face turns ghost pale. "Oh god...what happened.....?" Tsunade asks, getting up from her desk and walking towards them. She sees Sakura covered in blood, two wounds in her. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Naruto and Sasuke look down sadly. "Tsunade...I was trying to get Sasuke to come back to Konoha...We were fighting and we used Rasengan and Chidori...Sakura ran inbetween us...She tried to stop our attacks...but we couldn't stop...and she took the blow..." Naruto says starting to cry again. Tsunade speaks sadly. "I understand. You may go..." They start to leave the room, Sakura still in Naruto's arms. "And take care of her body. Make sure nothing happens to it. Why? Because I might have a Jutsu that can bring her back to life." Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widen at what they had just heard. Naruto nods and so does Sasuke. They then head out the door. Naruto lays Sakura down on his bed. "Sakura...I'm so sorry about this. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much. I never wanted this to happen..." Sasuke walks in the room and stops at the sight of Naruto closing up her wounds. Then hugging her and whispering "I'm so sorry" in her ear. "Naruto...This must be so painful for you. You love her don't you..." Naruto looks up with tears in his eyes. "I love her so much Sasuke. I love her with all my heart. I've never loved anyone or anything more than I love Sakura." He says. "You've always loved her haven't you?" "I've loved her before we even became Genin." He looks back at Sakura and touches her cheek lovingly. "Hmm, well. I'll leave now. I have to go buy somethings. See ya later." "Bye Sasuke." Sasuke leaves the room. Naruto looks over to Sakura and touches her lips lightly. "I really hope that Jutsu Tsunade talked about will really work. My life is a living hell without you. You are my everything..." He says this to Sakura, even though he knew that she couldn't hear him. Then, something amazing happened. Sakura's body started glowing a purpleish-pink color. Naruto jumps up and backs away from the bed in shock. "Wha...what's going on?!?!" Then Sakura's eyes snap open. She then sits up in the bed and looks over at Naruto. She rubs her head. "Mhn, where am I? Naruto?" Naruto points his finger at Sakura. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE?!" "I....I don't know..." She looks down at her hands. The Nine Tailed Fox speaks inside Naruto's head. "Could she be a Jinchuriki?! I mean, it's possible." Naruto looks at Sakura with wide eyes. "Sakura...do you sometimes feel like there's someone or something is inside you. Like a split personality or something. Something that want's to do what you really want to do, but wouldn't do?" "Yeah. But, uh. Why are you asking me this?" "Because...you could be a Jinchuriki!" He says. "WHAT!? Hmmn, well that would explain it." Naruto runs to sakura and hugs her tightly. Sakura falls backwards from the impact, back onto the bed. "OH THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE SAKURA!" And then he kisses her lovingly and passionately. Her eyes widen and she blushes. Naruto presses against her and continues to kiss her. Sakura gives into the kiss, and starts to kiss him back, wraping her arms around his neck. He closes his eyes and licks the bottom of her lip. Sakura blushes but opens her mouth. He then wraps his arms around her waist and continues to kiss her like that. He then pulls away and looks at Sakura's face blushing with her eyes closed. Naruto smiles and hugs her. "Sakura, I love you. You know that right?" "Since we were Genin I've known that you loved me." "Really?!" "Yeah." He smiles and hugs her again jsut as Sasuke walked through the door. He stops and looks at Naruto and Sakura. He drops the bag down on the floor as his eyes widened. "S...Sakura?! Your alive!?" He runs up to her and hugs her tightly, picking her up in the air. "S..Sasuke!" She gasped out as he lifted her. He pulls her tight to his body, kissing her forehead. Naruto glares. "Heh, don't worry dobe. I'm just glad that she's alive." Naruto smiles as he heard that. "Sasuke-kun? You were worried about me?" "Mhn, yes I was. I don't want to loose the people I care about. You and Naruto are all that I have. If I lost both of you...I would probably die. You guys are way to important to me." Sakura and Naruto both smile. Naruto walks up to Sasuke and pats him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Sasuke. You won't loose us. Even if our physical bodies don't exist, meaning if we die. We'll always be with you. Our spirits and our souls will always be connected." Sasuke smiles. "I'm glad I have such great friends. Thanks you guys." Naruto and Sakura both hug Sasuke. "Heh. No problem Sasuke." Says Naruto. Sasuke leaves the room so he can go out and get something to eat. Naruto looks over to Sakura and pats the spot next to him. She goes and lays down with him. He pulls her against his body, wraping his arms around her waist. "You know, I'm really glad that you're alive. I can't live without you. And I don't even want to imagine what life would be like without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said smiling. "Awww Naruto! That's so sweet!" She said hugging him. He blushes slightly and hugs back. "Mhn...damn...I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Wanna join me Sakura?" He asked while laying down in the bed. "Sure. I'm pretty tired myself." She smiled and layed down on the bed in his arms. "Night Sakura." He kissed her lightly. "Night Naruto." They fall asleep and about a few hours later, Sasuke comes back. "Hmn, wonder where Naruto and Sakura are at." He wondered in his head as he walked into Naruto's room "Heh..there they are. They must've fallen asleep. I guess I'll just let them sleep then. It's been a long day..." He smiled at the two and walked out of the room into his room where he got into bed and fell into a calming and peacefull sleep.


End file.
